


Wrong

by ʀʏᴀɴ ᴋɪɴɢ (PastelBlueLuna)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Deceit is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelBlueLuna/pseuds/%CA%80%CA%8F%E1%B4%80%C9%B4%20%E1%B4%8B%C9%AA%C9%B4%C9%A2
Summary: Roman is left alone with his thoughts after the video.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't title a fic worth shit.

"Everything's gonna be okay, Kiddo, we love you."

"Right…"

Roman let out a sob as he sat down on his bed. He had fucked up, badly, and he knew it. Dece-Janus had trusted them with his name, and he had laughed at him. God, he really screwed the pooch on this one, hadn't he?

He just didn' get it! Everything he did seemed to be wrong. He tried siding with Janus and seeing his way of things back in the courtroom, but he had been scolded and told not to trust him, and now, now, he was suddenly supposed to trust Janus?

Everything he did was wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong!

His hands tangled in his hair and yanked as hard as they could, is this what a panic attack felt like? Had he ever caused Virgil to have one of these? He probably had, considering how much of an asshole he was to him.

They hated him, he knows they do. How could they ever love someone like him? Someone who laughs at a show of vulnerability, someone who always insults them, someone who just never shut up.

How had they dealt with him all these years? Roman didn't know, if he were them, he'd have kicked him to the curb the moment he started acting like an arrogant asshole. Why did they keep him around? 

He was the problem, why wouldn't they just admit it? He was the one hurting Thomas, he was the one who was hurting all of them. He was the problem!

He knew what he had to do, but did he have the guts to do it? Everybody would be better off without him.. Besides, Roman was replaceable. If he was ever important to Thomas there would've never have been two of him. 

He was disposable, and Remus would be all too happy to take his place. He could finally share all his ideas, no matter how gorey, and not have Thomas ignore them.

Yes, they'd be better off without him.

Sighing, he grabbed his sword. Ducking out was too easy, and even if they didn't want to, he knew they'd come looking for him. He didn't ever want to be found again. He just wanted the voices in his head to shut up.

Patton walked down the hall towards Roman's room, needing to talk to him after his breakdown. He had left so suddenly, and Patton wasn't so sure he was okay anymore.

All he found was a blank wall where a red door with gold accents used to be.

He started to scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at summaries, nor am I good at writing fanfiction. This makes no sense and is mostly incoherent rambling. But, you can take my bullshit anyways, because why not.

Patton let out a scream when he saw the blank expanse where Roman’s door used to be. It couldn’t be.. No, no, no! Roman was happy, he was always happy! He would never do something like this! It had to be a mistake, Roman would never… he would never…

But, maybe he would. Patton was starting to realize that Roman wasn’t as happy as he always thought he was. Today should’ve been a big hint. He left, just, left right in the middle of filming. He seemed so upset, god, why did Patton think he was happy? It was clear he wasn’t. Why was he just figuring this out now? Some dad he was, not even being able to tell when one of his Kiddos was sad. 

Patton heard footsteps approaching him, he turned around to find Logan and Virgil. 

“He… he’s gone. He’s gone!”

Logan looked over at the wall and frowned. He knew something was wrong with Roman, but he was bad with feelings… so he just never approached the subject with Roman. And now he’d never have a chance to. He’d never have the chance to apologize to Roman for all the hurtful things he’s said to him over the years. 

“Okay, what the hell happened out there?” Virgil asked.

“Janus was-”

“He told you all his name?”

“I-yes, why?”

“Roman laughed, didn't he?”

“He did, yes… and then Janus compared him to Remus.”

“He did what?!”

“Yes, he compared him to Remus, and after that, things just… went downhill. Roman just… had a breakdown, I guess. There was a big misunderstanding about whether or not he was still Thomas’ hero, and…”

Patton trailed off, tears streaming down his face, not being able to finish his explanation.. Only being able to get out a “it’s my fault.”

“It’s all of all faults, Patton, not just yours. We’ve ignored him for so long, always put him down. He was always the one to apologize… I don’t think I even apologized to him for all the shit I said in the past, but he apologized to me.” Virgil looked ashamed as he looked down.  
“I.. never apologized to him either. I always called his ideas stupid, or told him they’d end with us on the street. Why was I so rude to him? Oh god, he probably died thinking I hated him! I didn’t hate him, I didn’t, I swear I didn’t. Oh, why do feelings have to be so complicated?”

“Breathe, Logan. Breathe. Spiraling into a panic attack isn’t going to solve or help anything. We.. we have to tell Thomas. We have to tell him that he’s gonna be stuck with Remus as his only creativity.”

“Oh, fuck, Remus as his only creativity? How is he going to continue making videos?”

“Let’s not worry about that right now, Patton. Let’s just.. go tell Thomas.”

The three of them rose up in Thomas’ living room, to find him sitting on the couch watching Parks and Recreation for the millionth time. He looked up when they entered and gave them a small smile. 

“Hey guys, what’s up?”

“Thomas we, we have to talk to you. And it’s not good news, not anywhere close to being good news.” Virgil said.

“Where’s Roman?”

“That’s.. what we need to talk to you about.”

“You’re scaring me here, Virge. What’s wrong with Roman? I know he was upset when he left, but could he really have done something so bad?”

“Thomas, he’s dead.”

“W-what? What do you mean he’s dead?!”

“He committed suicide, Thomas. He’s dead.”

“N-no..”

“I’m afraid so. How.. how are you feeling? Roman isn’t well.. alive anymore so Remus is your only source of creativity..”

“I.. I feel fine. But he’s really dead? It’s my fault isn’t it? I ignored him, Janus insulted him and I didn’t say anything.. I mean, he was wrong to laugh, but Janus went too far.. and I didn’t say anything!”

“Like I’ve said before, it’s all our faults.” 

Suddenly there was the sound of somebody else rising up, turning around they found Remus. He looked pissed to say the least. “What the fuck did you all do? Where the fuck is my brother?”

“Dead.” 

“WHAT DO YOU FUCKING MEAN HE’S DEAD?!”

“I mean, we fucked up. Badly. And Roman killed himself.”

“What did you all fucking do to him?!”

“It was your fault too, Remus. In case you haven’t noticed, you were pretty shitty to him. He was knocked out for forty minutes.”

“Yeah, I did, didn’t I?”

“Yeah. But, there’s nothing any of us can do anymore.” 

Silence fell over them all, none of them really knowing what to do. Roman was gone, and they couldn’t do anything about it. 

The silence was broken when Remus asked, “so, who’s going to tell Janus?”

“You’re closest to him, Remus.”

“I’ll be back then.” 

The swoosh of Remus sinking out resonated around the living room. The silence was deafening, but none of them wanted to speak. They sat around the room awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with each other. Logan sunk out suddenly, the others followed suit, leaving Thomas alone with his thoughts in his living room. 

Screaming was heard throughout the mindscape, it sounded like Janus and Remus had gotten into a fight. Not wanting to get involved, they just went into their respective rooms and tried to ignore the sounds. 

Logan buried himself under his blankets, wanting to just disappear, but not wanting to make the situation any worse than what it was. God, feelings. Why did he have to have them? Why did he have to get attached to Roman? Things would be so much easier if he was just the robot he claimed he was. But instead, here he was, crying in his bed over the fact that his friend killed himself because he always put him down.   
Did Roman die thinking he hated him? He hoped he didn’t. He hoped Roman didn’t die thinking any of them hated him. Logically, though, he knew he probably had. Considering that they all pushed him away, to the point where Roman thought he couldn’t talk to them about how he was feeling. 

They were horrible, weren’t they? So, so horrible. They had driven Roman to his death. He rolled over and went to sleep.  
\----  
Patton held a picture in his hand, tears fogging up his glasses and falling onto the picture. It was a picture of him and Roman, taken months ago. Looking at it, he noticed how Roman’s smile didn’t reach his eyes. In fact, none of the pictures he was in did he look genuinely happy. How had he never seen this? 

Sighing, he realized how confused Roman must’ve been today. He had scolded Roman back in the courtroom for siding with Janus, and now he’s scolded him for not siding with him. It can’t be easy going from being told not to trust somebody who manipulated you, to being told to trust that same person. 

God, he was an asshole. Dissolving into incoherent sobs and apologies, he sunk to his knees and buried his head in them.   
\----  
Virgil was staring at his wall, beginning to spiral into a panic attack. He was blaming himself for everything. He was at fault, he knew this, he had never once apologized to Roman. Roman had apologized to him, had tried his hardest to make things right, and yet, Virgil had never apologized to him. 

His breathing began to get harder, his hands tangling themselves in his hair. He sat in the corner of his room and rocked back and forth. Millions of things were running through his head, all of it was ways he could’ve fixed things, ways they could have fixed things. They could’ve helped him, could’ve stopped him from doing this. 

But, it was too late. Roman was gone, and there was nothing they could do anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hope you like my shitty writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Angst.


End file.
